Bugs
The Glitches from the Jak and Daxter series. Jak And Daxter:The Precursor Legacy Precursor Basin In the mini - game where you have to race, it says that you have to beat the high score in 1 second. Fail the race, and talk to the gambler. Now when you go back, it says 30 seconds. But, if you try to complete the race more than once before talking to him, you will not be able to get the power cell. You will have to either start on another save file or start the game all over again to get the power cell. Jak II Sandover Village If you play the intro scene (only in scene player) when it shows Sandover Village, open the disk tray and press triangle. A message will pop up and after you close the tray, a continue option will appear. You will now be in Sandover but you cannot move. Restart the mission and you can explore all you want. Armed Dark/Giant Dark Jak Take out your Peace Maker and charge a blast. Then go into first person view and release R1 to fire a shot. Exit first person and you will still look like you're charging a blast. Quickly change into Dark Jak to see him holding the gun for a brief moment. Then change to giant Dark Jak and both you and your gun will be giant. Krimzon Guards attacking Yakows When the Metal Head invasion has begun, head to the Gardens. There you will see something really weird. You will notice that the Krimzon Guards will start to attack the yakows without even a reason. This glitch can only be accessed while the Metal Heads are all over Haven City. Teleport Gate First go to Power Station. Then enter the Teleport Gate. When you arrive,transform into Dark Jak. Now go back to Power Station. When you arrive, Jak's hair should be spiky, and he should have clenched teeth and claws. But he will have normal eyes, normal hair color and normal skin color. Invisible Morph Gun Pull out any mod (on foot), and crawl. While you're crawling, put the gun away, but don't stop crawling. Jak will be holding an invisible gun. If you stand up or stop, it will go away. In Jak 3, he will be holding the Scatter Gun without an ammo capsule. Jak 3 Unlimited Light Flight Use Unlimited Light Jak to do this glitch, then just keep X, O and this glitch is accessed. Path to the Second Catacombs Go to the end of the Metal Head city section where you broke through the last breakable block. You will notice it cannot be destroyed when you try to break it again. You can fly over the wall with Unlimited Light Flight. After you can walk or board the path to the Catacombs you had taken with Damas. There will be no enemies. There is a second way by climbing the structures outside of the unbreakable door and falling into invisible water where you can swim under the ground and jump up this way is sightly easier and on youtube. Make sure you don`t save though because if you do, you`ll be stuck and unable to continue on that save file. Giant Wings When you are in Light Jak form (Unlimited Light Jak glitch not necessary) you can make your wings growing by a simple glitch: Be sure to have Jak Flight on, then jump once (not twice !) and just when you're about to reach the ground jump again, you will see your wings flash, and you will notice your wings start to grow. Repeat this to get extremely big wings. Civilian Driving You need the super nova and unlimited ammo, and any zoomer. First go in any area in Haven City that has civilians riding there zoomers, like the Port. Then jack a zoomer and take it some where near a wall, for example in front of the gun course. Then dismount it and pull out your super nova and fire it at the wall it should make a ticking sound before it explodes. When it is about to explode quickly get on your zoomer. The camera should be following Jak and you should be able to shoot any of your guns just no the wave conccuser, vulcan fury any blue mod, the plasmite RPG, gyro burster. If you shoot the super nova again then you should be on another zoomer. Note if you destroy the car then your stuck and will have to restart the mission. Jak X Combat Racing If you have a PS2 slim there will be a glitch in the auto save. It will constantly be saving and if you turn off the console it might screw up your memory card. There is a way around it though. Load the game then pull the memory card out and put it back in again when you want to save. If you have the 'Greatest hits' edition it was fixed in that edition. Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier Gigantic Monster Mitts Once you unlock the "Monster Mitts" cheat at the Secrets' menu, activate it. Press start to continue your game and then press start again to access the menu. Go to the secrets' menu and deactivate the cheat. Again press start to continue your game and then press start again and reactivate the cheat. Repeat this procedure and you will see that each time you reactivate the cheat, Jak's hands will grow bigger and bigger. Moreover when you activate the Eco Amplifier power the Gunstaff will also grow bigger for a second. Category:Glitches